Window
by naruimy
Summary: gak pintar bikin summary,,  baca aja deh..
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer : punya Masashi Kishimoto nih, gak mungkin punya saiaaaa… :)

Udah lama gak nulis lagi. Tiba-tiba jadi pengen nulis tentang Sai samaaaa… hehehe.. baca aja deh..!

**Window**

Gadis itu tertunduk lesu hari ini. Tidak. Bukan hanya hari ini. Tapi, dari hari sejak dia masuk ke kelas kami. Dia duduk paling belakang di ujung dekat jendela. Anak baru itu hanya tertunduk sepanjang hari. Kurasa pikirannya tidak berada di kelas ini, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

_Tuk!_

Ah, aku melihat hal itu lagi. Pensilnya terjatuh dari mejanya dan dia tetap tak bergerak. Hanya memandang lurus keluar jendela. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia seperti patung yang berjalan, kulitnya pun sangat pucat dengan rambut hitam keunguan. Sepanjang hari aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara atau tersenyum kepada seseorang. Dia pun datang sangat pagi-pagi sekali dan ketika waktunya pulang dia menghilang begitu saja seperti hantu.

"Hei, ngelamun aja!" Naruto memukul kepalaku.

Aku menoleh dengan malas. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau menginjak kakiku dari tadi tauk!" Naruto memandangku.

"O-oh.. Maaf," aku berkata sambil memberikan senyumku.

"Bodoh, kau kira itu mempan padaku, Sai? Lebih baik kau tersenyum pada Ino saja," Naruto berkata sambil berlalu. Tapi, dari wajahnya aku tahu dia sedang kesakitan karena tadi aku menginjak kakinya cukup lama.

Terlalu lama memikirkan anak baru itu ternyata dapat membuatku menjadi seperti dia juga. Aku lalu mengeluarkan buku sketsaku dan mulai menggambar. Hal itu cukup untuk membunuh waktu jika sedang tidak ada guru atau jika aku sedang mengalami kebosanan.

_Rrrrrrr…Rrrrrr…_

Aku mendengar suara getaran _handphone_. Aku menoleh kepada teman sebangku-ku yang sedang tertidur puas. Shikamaru. Selalu saja begitu, ada banyak panggilan yang masuk, ke _handphone_-nya, tapi dia hampir tak pernah mengangkatnya.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Bangun, ada telepon," kataku.

"Aku tidak membawanya hari ini. Cih, mendokusei," kata Shikamaru tampak kesal lalu melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Halo?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat kecil itu. Dan pada saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia berbicara. Walau raut wajahnya tidak berubah dan hanya mulutnya saja yang bergerak. Dia tidak berkata panjang hanya mengatakan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', setelah itu dia menutup telponnya dan kembali kepada aktivitasnya yang biasa. Melihat keluar jendela.

Sejenak aku terpana melihatnya. Aku menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengetahuinya.

_Plak!_

Lagi-lagi ada yang memukul kepalaku.

"Apa?" Aku berteriak marah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan melamun dan jangan menggambar pada saat pelajaranku, Sai?" Kakashi memelototiku. Aku terkejut.

"Aku melukis," balasku pendek. Sebenarnya jantungku sudah hampir melompat saking kagetnya.

"Sama saja," Kakashi tambah sewot padaku.

Sebenarnya sudah sepuluh kali, mungkin lebih, aku ketahuan melukis pada pelajarannya. Tak heran kali ini dia akan mengusirku dari kelasnya. Aku tak peduli. Toh, aku masih bisa belajar sendiri

"Keluar," Kakashi menyahut pendek.

_Tuh, kan.._ Aku menyahut dalam hati. Aku mengangkat bahu lalu keluar dari kelas. Mungkin aku memang harus menghirup udara segar kali ini. Ada baiknya aku pergi ke belakang sekolah, tempat itu cocok untuk menyendiri.

Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dia hanya duduk diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Dan dia selalu datang lebih awal dari semua orang. Aku melihatnya untuk sesaat, mungkin dia mau menoleh padaku.

"Kau, Sai-kun.. Benarkan?" katanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi, cukup membuat jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia akan menoleh padaku.

"Benarkan?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Ya," aku hanya mampu menjawab sepatah kata.

"Kita sekelompok dalam pelajaran matematika. Kau kerjakan nomor satu sampai dua puluh lima dan aku dua puluh enam sampai lima puluh. Seminggu lagi sudah harus dikumpulkan,"

Aku terpana. Kali ini dia berbicara padaku dengan jumlah kata yang sangat banyak.

"Kau tidak mau? Ya, sudah. Biar aku saja," sahutnya cepat.

"Bu..Bukan begitu! Maksudku, aku akan mengerjakannnya! Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti di perpustakaan?" tanyaku tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

Dia masih saja terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah." jawabnya pendek dan segera berlalu dari hadapanku.

Entah mengapa rasanya aku menjadi sedikit bersemangat.

"Hei, sepertinya hari ini kau sedang bersemangat ya?" tanya Naruto padaku saat sedang istirahat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari lukisan yang sedang kulukis.

"Lukisanmu terlihat berbeda hari ini,"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya tidak ada yang berbeda dari gambar milikku. Mungkin Naruto sedang mengada-ada atau bermaksud untuk menggodaku. Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Naruto segera pergi dari hadapanku dan bergabung dengan Kiba.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat lagi ke arah gadis itu. Hinata. Dia sedang melihat keluar lagi. Terkadang aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tentang apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Kau bukan melukis, tapi mengkhayal," kata Shikamaru mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Bukannya kau barusan tidur di atap?"

"Ino menyeretku," jawab Shikamaru sambil membetulkan bajunya.

"Jadi sekarang kau bersama Ino? Bagaimana Temari?"

"Jangan bercanda. Bukannya kau yang bersama Ino?" balas Shikamaru.

"Kukira, kau orang yang pendiam. Makanya aku mau duduk sebangku denganmu. Ternyata kau sama saja cerewetnya dengan Naruto," kataku.

"Kau juga sama cerewetnya. Mendokusei,"

_Rrrrrrr…Rrrrrr…_

Aku melirik Shikamaru. Seperti biasa. Dia tidak merasakan getaran _handphone_ miliknya. Mengganggu konsentrasiku saja. Dengan kesal aku memukul bahunya. Dia mendelik padaku dan baru menyadari bahwa _handphone_-nya berbunyi.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah membawanya," kataku.

Shikamaru tidak mendengarkanku, dia sibuk berbicara kepada orang yang sedang menelponnya. Aku lalu melanjutkan lukisanku di buku sketsaku sebelum konsentrasiku terpecah lagi.

"Maaf, aku telat," kataku pendek pada Hinata.

Dia sudah menunggu di perpustakaan, mungkin setengah jam yang lalu. Gara-gara Kakashi-sensei memergokiku sedang melukis di pelajarannya, dia memberiku hukuman membersihkan WC. Yang paling ajaib, Hinata masih di perpustakaan. Menungguku di meja yang dekat dengan jendela.. Entah mengapa aku merasa ingin tersenyum melihatnya.

Tetapi, dia malah memberesi bukunya dan bersiap pulang.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Rasanya seperti sudah sampai di puncak kemudian jatuh tergelincir.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya,"

"Wow," ucapku takjub. "Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku?" aku mengeluarkan senyumku.

Dia memandangku agak lama. Kemudian kembali duduk. Aku sungguh merasakan perasaan senang. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan seperti ini.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau bisa mengajari aku soal ini?"

Hinata diam saja. Dan dia kembali pada kebiasaannya. Menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau suka sekali melihat keluar jendela ya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sudahlah, saat ini dia sedang berada di dunianya. Walaupun begitu, dengan melihatnya saja, aku sudah merasa bahagia.

Aku memukul kepalaku. Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku. Mengapa aku tertarik dengan gadis ini. Dia saja tidak pernah tersenyum, sepertinya aku memang sudah sangat aneh. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku suka rasa ini. Rasanya saat ini, aku ingin seperti ini saja. Memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum.

Continue?

Gimana? Aneh ya?

Jangan lupa review-nya ya..


	2. Chapter 2

Minna, akhirnya bisa juga publish! Gara-gara wifinya lemot jadi susah buat updet sekarang.. Gomenasai.. Yap, ini chap terakhir dari fic Window. Happy read… ~_~

Disclaimer: Belong`s to om Masashi Kishimoto

Attention: rada-rada OOC, typo..

Pairing: SaiHina

**Window**

Pagi hari, di Konoha High School, tepatnya di kelas XII-C. Sai sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil melukis, namun fikirannya di tempat lain.

Selama ini aku berfikir bahwa semua gadis itu sama saja. Namun, persepsi itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Malah lebih terkesan pendiam. Sampai sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya. Dan yang paling membuatku tertarik adalah dia suka menatap keluar jendela. Begitu sederhana tetapi cukup membuatku untuk selalu memperhatikannya.

Kuakui aku bukan orang yang melankolis ataupun orang yang romantis. Tetapi begitu melihatnya aku malah ingin membuat sesuatu yang romantis. Aku ingin memberikan bunga padanya, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto pada Sakura. Walau ujung-ujungnya Naruto harus adu mulut dengan Sasuke.

Tapi, jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu akan sama anehnya jika Shikamaru menari dansa di kelas. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Lagi pula kami hanya pernah berbicara ketika disuruh mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama di perpustakaan. Semenjak itu kami jarang sekali berbicara.

"Sai-kun,"

Gawat, karena memikirkan Hinata aku malah mendengar suaranya yang sedang memanggilku.

"Sai-kun,"

Aku mendengarnya lagi. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bisa-bisa nanti aku jadi gila jika seperti ini terus. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Lebih baik jika aku meneruskan sketsa milikku.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang Hinata. Aku pasti mengalami halusinasi. Inilah akibatnya jika menyukai seseorang dan terus dipendam. Kita akan mendengar suara dan berhalusinasi. Pada tingkat yang gawat, kita tidak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana halusinasi dan kenyataan. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang aku baca dibuku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Sai-kun, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Halusinasi. Ini pasti halusinasi yang sudah mencapai tingkat paling gawat.

_Plak!_

Seseorang memukulku. Shikamaru. Teman sebangkuku. Wajahnya tampak kesal, seperti ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyaku.

"Dari tadi Hinata sudah memanggilmu. Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Apa kau terkena penyakit tuli mendadak?" tanyanya kesal.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Jadi dari tadi itu bukan halusinasi? Berarti yang memanggilku Hinata asli?

Aku begitu lega mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasiku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh.. Bukan.. Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku.

"Hnn.. Aneh. Mendokusei," Shikamaru kembali tertidur.

Aku tersenyum hambar pada Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur. Lalu aku menoleh pada Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyaku.

Tapi, Hinata malah sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menatap keluar jendela. Aku menghembuskan napas. Padahal kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya tadi sudah amat dekat.

"Makanya, jangan melamun," kata Shino.

"Aku tidak melamun," sanggahku.

"Itu terlihat dari daun telingamu yang bergerak-gerak,"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Jika kau sedang melamun, daun telingamu akan bergerak-gerak," jelas Shino.

Aku langsung memegangi daun telingaku. "Apa benar terlihat?"

Shino tersenyum misterius lalu pergi sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku langsung sadar bahwa dia telah menipuku. Namun, belum sempat aku membalas Shino, Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah memasuki kelas. Menyuruh kami untuk membuka buku pelajaran.

Namun, aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hinata. Sehingga aku tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh Kurenai-_sensei._ Ketika pulang sekolah nanti aku harus menanyakan ini pada Hinata. Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri.

~ooo~

Akhirnya pelajaran berakhir juga. Rasanya hari ini lebih lama beberapa jam dari biasanya Aku segera membereskan buku dan bersiap-siap. Namun, kulihat Hinata sudah keluar dari kelas. Langsung saja aku mengejarnya keluar kelas. Tidak peduli bahwa mejaku masih sangat berantakan. Aku hanya ingin mengejarnya.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" teriakku.

Namun, dia tidak mendengarku. Mungkin suaraku kurang besar.

"Hinata!"

Dia masih terus berjala tanpa menoleh.

"HINATA!"

Kali ini jika dia tidak menileh aku akan menyerah. Tetapi, dia menoleh. Aku segera berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu.. Err.." Tiba-tiba aku menjadi gugup. "Ehm.. Tadi, kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kukira ada apa. Kau membuatku kaget,"

"Maaf," jawabku. Tapi, kurasakan wajahku memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-_sensei_? Besok semua sudah harus dikumpul. Hanya kau yang belum menyerahkan tugas padaku,"

Aku mengangguk dan tiba-tiba aku malah mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan, "Apa hari Minggu kau ada waktu?" tanyaku langsung. Wajahku kembali memerah.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata bingung karena topik pembicaraan kami berubah.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari Minggu ini," ajakku. Sudah terlanjur untuk mundur. Kali ini aku harus maju.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Mungkin aku bakal ditolak. Aku pasrah saja.

"Boleh, kalau kau memberikanku lukisan yang kau gambar tadi," katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Tadi aku hanya menggambar sketsa Bahkan akupun tidak ingat sketsa apa yang kugambar. Aku segera berlari ke kelas untuk melihat sketsa apa yang kubuat tadi.

Ketika aku melihatnya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sebuah sketsa seorang Hinata yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Apa itu artinya dia sudah tahu perasaanku?

**Fin**

Akhirnya, selesai juga.. :) Legaaaaa rasanya..

Nah, selesai baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya..

Arigatou gozaimasu *maen mata*

*Cling…Cling..*


End file.
